


Тайна вечной молодости

by переводоведьма (wanderin)



Category: ['Союз Спасения', ] - Fandom
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Drama & Romance, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-World War I, Russian Empire, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderin/pseuds/%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B0
Summary: "Всё, собственно, довольно легко – не надо только самим усложнять себе жизнь".
Relationships: Алексей Юшневский/ОЖП, Анна Бельская/Наталья Тевяшева, Сергей Трубецкой/Кондратий Рылеев
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [репост с фикбука]  
> Фикс-ит "[Интербеллума](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271368)".  
> Но можно читать просто так.  
> Здесь Российская империя тоже осталась империей, но ПМВ закончилась совсем иначе, и никто не умер от чахотки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бессовестный ретеллинг [сцены](www.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DeBEHhMxtv8I&usg=AOvVaw28GzW4LPUFTU2vU8aLdokH) из "Красотки", который должен был стать красивым недо-пвп, а стал - слезливым монологом про любовь.
> 
> [Коллажик](https://twitter.com/excellenzi/status/1341119959859142659) по мотивам

Он подкрался тихо, почти беззвучно — думал, должно быть, что я не замечу. Я заметил. Только сделал вид, что нет, пока не доиграл мелодию: сорвал жидкие аплодисменты последних трёх засыпающих за столами слушателей и лишь тогда позволил себе обернуться. Посмотреть. _Увидеть_.  
— Мне стало скучно одному, — тихо, вкрадчиво сказал он, подступая ближе; замер в полушаге от меня, привалившись бедром к инструменту. Ничуть не поумневший за последний год, я снова залюбовался тяжелым, гладким, блестящим в хрустальном свете шёлком, стекающим вниз к самым его щиколоткам. Цвет спелого граната, цвет вяжущего рот крепкого вина. Ему шло. Его удивительным глазами, тянущим в самую в преисподнюю, шло.Моя немногочисленная публика, словно ощутив свою неуместность, зашевелилась, задёргалась; я обернулся и на всякий случай сказал:  
— Господа, не оставите нас?  
Зал опустел почти мгновенно под мое растворившиеся в отдаляющихся шагах «спасибо». Он прицокнул языком и задумчиво склонил голову:  
— Почему тебя всегда все слушаются?  
Мне совершенно не хотелось ему отвечать: он провоцировал. Он и без меня прекрасно знал ответ. Он прекрасно знал, что я по первой просьбе упал бы на колени и целовал ему пальцы, но отчего-то не спешил ни просить, ни приказывать, только стоял, все так же склонив голову, и тонко, прозрачно улыбался. Преломленный свет падал на него под углом, и можно было разглядеть, кажется, абсолютно все, каждый завиток, каждую крошечную тень и отблеск. Клавиши всплакнули оборванной импровизацией, когда я подтащил его ближе, прямо перед собой. Узел распался будто бы сам; пояс ручейком утёк на пол, куда-то нам под ноги, на безжизненную пустыню лакированного паркета.  
— Все, — выдохнул он повторно, — даже я.  
От прикосновений пальцами и в большей — гораздо большей — степени губами клавиши-рёбра, белые, тонкие, заставляли его самого звучать и всхлипывать. Тихо. Громче. Я встал, подхватил его на руки и усадил на захлопнутую крышку инструмента. После болезни он остался легким, как пёрышко, и каждый раз это напоминало мне, что я все так же могу его потерять.  
Неспешно, наслаждаясь безупречной откровенностью рождающегося здесь и сейчас этюда, я спустил халат с его плеч. Шёлк упал драпировкой к белым запястьям, где до сих пор — теперь, должно быть, навсегда, — голубизной просвечивали реки вен. Он протянул ко мне руки, обхватил лицо, безмолвно выпрашивая поцелуй, и я не отказал ему — конечно, нет: я поцеловал его невероятные губы, всегда так сладко раскрывающиеся навстречу, и целовал долго, долго и медленно, пил тихие судорожные вздохи, вбирал несказанные слова. Признание билось в голове, как птица в тесной клетушке, но я не говорил — только целовал его еще и ещё, и мне все равно было мало. Мне всегда было его мало. Он, наверное, понимал, или по крайней мере догадывался, и реагировал со снисходительной мягкой улыбкой, гладил успокаивающе по волосам, недосягаемо расслабленный посреди океана моего отчаяния. Из раза в раз я спрашивал себя, как ему это удаётся, как можно делать редкостные глупости — и сохранять почти неземное достоинство, почти имперскую гордость? Обмануть смерть однажды и не бояться зайти слишком далеко во второй, третий, в сотый раз? Дрожать в моих руках, роняя страшные, беззвучные слёзы, и не испытывать и толики ответственности за мое собственное — израненное войной, одиночеством и нежностью к нему сердце?  
Я открыл глаза — я (почти) всегда открывал глаза раньше, чем он, — и с трудом содержал порыв притянуть его к себе за шею, укрыть, спрятать в объятии, как хрупкую редкую бабочку в безжалостно заботливой ладони, лишь бы не смотреть на эти тонкие веки и дрожащие ресницы. Бледные синие тени быстро ложились под его большие, вечно блестящие глаза, стоило ему только не выспаться пару ночей подряд, а у меня в груди всегда начинало что-то оттаивать и, оттаивая, теплеть, когда я их видел.  
Наконец он распахнул их, совершенно бездонные здесь, в переливчатом полумраке. Душащая колючей проволокой трепетность отпустила, мне снова стало легче дышать; он запрокинул голову, подставляя горло, и я, внутренне содрогнувшись, подумал, что так безыскусно рисковать собой мог или самоубийца, утративший последнюю веру, или наивный ребенок, не знающий свиста пуль, — он, конечно, взаправду не знал и не мог, но теперь, по прошествии времени, я не осмелился бы упрекнуть его в наивности. И все же это было неважно, пока у меня под губами бился его пульс, живой пульс, горячая, алая кровь, пока в его глазах отражались мои глаза, и сотни хрустальных граней, и вся бесконечная россыпь огней этого города, навеки принадлежащего поэтам, мечтателям и душевнобольным. Я, вероятно, лучше всего попадал под последнюю категорию.  
В зале, оказывается, стояла священная, чарующая тишина, — я понял это, когда его вздох, переходящий в невнятный стон, расколол эту невероятную тишину, а сам он плавно откинулся назад, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как уложить его спиной на лакированное черное дерево, — и я пытался, пытался обращаться с ним бережно, как он никогда не обращался бы сам с собой, как он, кажется, не собирался позволять никому другому, но почему-то позволил — мне. Разбитую хрустальную вазу можно склеить с филигранным мастерством и дать обрести новую жизнь в заботливых руках ценителя; вазу, разбитую повторно, не собрать даже самому искусному ювелиру.  
В нем много было того, что сводило меня с ума, мучило бессонницей и полубредовыми мыслями на рассвете, когда его — _если_ его — вдруг отчего-то не было на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Я склонился над ним, таким обманчиво хрупким в угловатости тонких линий; его кожа была безупречно, нетронуто-гладкой, лишенной всяких царапин и шрамов, которыми прочих щедро одарили военные годы. Прозрачнее розовых лепестков на свету.  
«Ты так на меня смотришь, будто я сейчас исчезну, — сказал он мне однажды серым утром в полузаснеженном Петрограде, задумчивый, под черно-белым покровом моего пальто снова неуловимо похожий на произведение искусства. Мы стояли на балконе моего — нашего, наверное, — дома, и он чертил круги по полу под доносящийся из гостиной плачущий марш. — Перестань хоронить меня раньше времени. Я здесь».  
«Ты здесь, а я все равно скучаю по тебе, — подумал я тогда, хотя ничего не сказал ему, — ты здесь, но я так боюсь, что завтра тебя не станет».  
Сейчас мне впервые, быть может, показалось, что он не собирается никуда исчезать, что смерть не отберет его у меня, стоит отвернуться хоть на мгновение. Мне все равно не хотелось отворачиваться. Я наклонился, как если бы хотел выразить этим свою безоглядную, слепую преданность, поцеловал родинку на острой коленке, пересохшими отчего-то губами тронул выше — зажмурился, поймав рассыпавшуюся мелким бисером дрожь. Краем глаза я заметил, как он, напрягшись натянутой струной, схватился за край инструмента, заскользил пальцами по гладкой поверхности, почувствовав теплое, щекотное дыхание, влажный поцелуй, едва-едва царапнувшие зубы. Клавиши, на которые он то и дело наступал ненароком, запели, недоговаривая, минорное, но не траурное, нет, совершенно не траурное — что-то неуловимо трогательное, искреннее и бесхитростно честное, как биение еще способного любить сердца, и эта музыка стократ превосходила все, что я когда-либо пытался играть.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Коллажи](https://twitter.com/excellenzi/status/1340695154043346944) с девочками

Впервые Аня замечает ее под Новый год: очаровательную красотку с самыми изящными плечами, кокетливо спрятанными под мех и перья, приводит Рылеев, представив своей сестрой. Она в последний момент успевает поймать Трубецкого за рукав, пока он ещё не совсем потерян для общества, и уточняет, заранее недоверчиво приподняв бровь:  
— У Рылеева есть сестра?  
— Нет, — безразлично отзывается Трубецкой. Аня хмыкает:  
— Понятно.  
Играет долгая чувственная мелодия, захлёбывается стонами скрипка. Пластинка новая и почти не хрипит. На некоторых, ей-богу, тошно смотреть — Аня все равно смотрит и не то чтобы завидует, но с неудовольствием думает, что сейчас все собравшиеся должны почувствовать себя лишними и неловко засобираться по домам. В паузе между мелодиями Пауль нарочито громко хлопает, привлекая внимание, и салютует бокалом:  
— Браво.  
— Хватит портить жизнь одиноким людям, — ухмыляется Аня, когда ажиотаж вокруг них немного стихает. Она почти уверена, что Трубецкой пропустит половину мимо ушей, а у повисшего на его плече поэта уже сейчас так подозрительно пьяно поблескивают глаза, что идея кажется заранее безнадежной, но все-таки небрежно кивает в направлении столиков с шампанским: — Познакомишь?  
Всего лишь счастливое совпадение, не больше, — именно в этот момент незнакомка перестаёт переговариваться о чём-то с Мари и случайно сталкивается с Аней взглядом. У неё большие, ясные глаза, ровные острые стрелки, волосы лежат непринуждённой волной, а в ушах сверкает по изумруду& Аня чуть наклоняет голову, как бы говоря тем самым — «Да-да, я это тебе»; девушка удивленно дергает бровью, но через секунду уголок губ дергается: спасибо, это весьма лестно. Голос Рылеева, словно издалека, долетает сквозь музыку и окутавший их магический флер очарования, когда Аня уже делает шаг в сторону столиков:  
— ...на женских журналистских курсах, — (теперь уже она прослушивает, предположительно, предысторию), — Наташа…  
До нее еще доносятся обрывки фамилии, что-то про «строгое воспитание» и про сестру, кажется, старшую, но едва ли это теперь имеет значение. Незнакомка — _Наташа_ — с искренним интересом следит за Аниными перемещениями. Улыбка, контурно очерченная красной помадой, становится шире.  
Можно было бы представиться — легко и непосредственно, сделать искусный, по-настоящему приятный комплимент, какого никогда не сделал бы в первую встречу искренне плененный красотой и очарованием мужчина. Увлечь разговором, нащупать общие темы. Предложить бокал, потом еще и еще; пригласить на свидание под предлогом простой прогулки и в компании друзей уделять ей внимания больше, чем остальным вместе взятым. Аня все это знает, прекрасно знает, Аня ни в чем не усомнилась бы ни на грош. Отчего-то сейчас — не хочется. Она только без лишних вопросов подает руку ладонью вверх:  
— Вы позволите?  
Изумление, кажется, — излюбленная реакция Наташи на неприкрытые проявления симпатии со стороны решительно настроенных дам на чужих сомнительных вечеринках. Честно говоря, проверять хочется не особенно, и Ане вполне хватает хитрого блеска в глазах напротив — Наташа пожимает плечами, указывая взглядом на бокал в правой руке, и первый раз заговаривает не с кем-нибудь в этом зале, а именно _с ней:_  
— Что ж, я бы с радостью, но, видите ли…  
Мысль о том, что ей собираются просто, но весьма изящно отказать, Аня осознать не успевает — как по щелчку пальцев, за Наташиной спиной возникает все такой же весёлый и пьяный Рылеев и бросает удивительно разумный для своего беспечного состояния комментарий:  
— Разумеется.  
Неожиданность на их стороне — Рылеев выуживает бокал из расслабленных пальцев ничего не подозревающей Наташи, подмигивает Ане из-за ее плеча и растворяется в толпе веселящихся так же незаметно, как появился.

Занявший самое солидное кресло Пауль встречает ее закатанными глазами и ухмылкой. Он выглядит так, будто тащит на себе в одиночку всю несправедливость и тяготы мира, мрачно курит и смотрит исподлобья, как будто все вокруг заранее не оправдали завышенных ожиданий, — пугающая картина, если не знать, что Пауль выглядит так достаточно часто. Они о чем-то вполголоса переговариваются с Трубецким, рассеянно блуждая взглядами по танцполу, — Аня готова поспорить, что или о политике, или о прекрасном.  
— Я бы на твоем месте не оставлял красивую женщину в одиночестве среди подобного общества, — хмыкает Трубецкой.  
— Не тебе меня учить, — в тон ухмыляется Аня. Присев на подлокотник, извлекает из-под полы пиджака мундштук; Пауль подает закурить. — У тебя там, кажется, появился конкурент в лице незнакомого мне джентльмена, так что ты бы лучше… ну, знаешь.  
Поддеть любого из этих прекрасных мужчин — любимое и благое дело. Аня затягивается и выпускает дым в потолок. Пауль откидывается назад, обращаясь к Трубецкому:  
— Друг мой, ты не находишь, что это просто вопиющая наглость? Я готов поделиться правом носить брюки, водить машину и участвовать в выборах, но отбирать у нас даже женщин…  
— Господи, Пауль, — закатывает глаза Трубецкой, — если бы ты так сильно хотел, то уже давно нашел бы себе… и не одну. Признай уже, чт…  
Он не успевает закончить мысль, и Аня еле сдерживает смех, глядя на нечитаемо меняющееся выражение лица. У Рылеева, возникшего у стола с единственной целью залпом опрокинуть стопку вишневой настойки, красные щеки и неожиданная трезвость в голосе:  
— Надо потанцевать. Срочно.  
По нему кажется, что еще чуть-чуть — и должен начать смущенно топтаться на месте, пряча глаза, но надо плохо знать Рылеева, чтобы так подумать. Стыд и совесть — несовместимые с ним понятия, Аня на это дважды не поведется.  
— Как ты это делаешь, — нарочито устало вздыхает Трубецкой, находя его правую руку. — Господа, прошу меня извинить.  
— А я говорила, — лениво бросает им в спину Аня. Они с Паулем еще некоторое время молча смотрят на движущийся танцпол, докуривают каждый свою. Мимо них проплывает официант с подносом, с которого Пауль ловко снимает пару коньячных бокалов. Следует неизменный тост за процветание Веймара и русско-германскую дружбу народов, в ответ на который Пауль всегда либо морщится, либо радостно развивает тему в зависимости от градуса спиртного в крови. Потом Аня кладет ладонь ему на плечо и вкрадчиво просит: — Будь другом, Поль. Дай машину?  
Пауль едва не давится недешевым импортным коньяком.  
— Сначала ты уводишь у меня из-под носа женщину, которую я заметил, между прочим, первым, а теперь просишь мою машину, — отзывается он с некоторым сомнением, покачивая в руке бокал. — Тут где-то есть нестыковки, не находишь?  
— Поль, _пожалуйста_ , — просит Аня еще раз, нервно посматривая в противоположный гол зала. — Пока починят мою, пройдет целая вечность, а звезды над Финским — сегодня… Поль?  
Пауль молчит, словно взвешивая все за и против, хотя Аня знает, конечно, — из вредности он не откажет точно. Да и вредность у него, по крайней мере сейчас, напускная. Через несколько секунд ей в свободную руку ложатся неохотным жестом вынутые из кармана ключи.  
— Сделаешь с ней что-нибудь — не прощу до конца жизни.  
Аня внутренне ликует, сжимая в руке ключи, и, спрыгнув с подлокотника, даже снисходит до воздушного поцелуя.  
— Ты лучший, Поль, — она оборачивается через плечо еще раз, не уверенная, что ее слышно сквозь музыку, голоса и стук каблуков. — Приходи в воскресенье. Выпьем. Сыграем. Я приглашу Мишеля, приходи, будет весело.  
Пауль отмахивается напоследок, пряча за стенкой бокала то ли немного печальную, то ли вечно понимающую улыбку. Аня перестает перекрикивать гул и смотрит теперь вперед. До рассвета над Финским еще не час и не два.


	3. Chapter 3

_Меланхоликом становишься, когда думаешь о жизни, циником — когда видишь, что из нее делает большинство людей._

_Э. М. Ремарк_

В гостиной уже вовсю ели, пили и спорили. Муравьев перебирал коробку с пластинками, выискивая что-то только ему известное, Мишель крутился рядом, пританцовывая под доигрывающий фокстрот. Пауль, ничем не выдающий желания украдкой взглянуть в их сторону, перевернул бутылку, вытрясая последние капли шампанского в бокал.

— Прошу, мадам.

— Благодарю вас, дорогой, вы очень милы.

Оба ни жестом, ни словом не позволили усомниться в искренности вычурной формулировки, словно использовали ее со всей серьезностью. Черная бахрома качнулась, пошла рябью, как озеро от удара веслом, — Аня откинулась назад к окну, опираясь локтями на подоконник. Обернулась через плечо, вглядываясь в темноту подъездной дорожки сквозь деревья, розовые кусты и желтые электрические огни сада.

— Боишься, что не придет?

— Да нет. Не боюсь.

— Хм.

— Что толку бояться, Поль? Это не от меня зависит.

В тишине, вдруг возникшей между ними, хаотично бесновались неозвученные мысли — тревожные, болезненные мысли, подспудно понятные им обоим и роднящие их в неутешительном положении беспочвенной надежды, от которой человек не откажется ни за что, пока не услышит решительного и не терпящего иных толкований отказа. Некоторые не откажутся и тогда. Размышляя об этом в спокойной, не отягченной ничьим личным присутствием и никакими иррациональными проявлениями обстановке, Пауль обычно говорил себе, что смог бы — смог бы при должной суровости ответных слов. Но где, где взять хотя бы надежду на то, что тот, от кого ждешь справедливой жестокости, беспощадной честности по отношению к твоим чувствам, окажется на нее способен?

Меж тем подъездная дорожка озарилась светом приближающихся фар, сквозь открытую форточку донесся звук торможения и писклявый гудок. Аня сощурилась, силясь выхватить из темноты отличительные признаки выпрыгнувших из салона фигур.

— Кто? — Пауль во двор даже не выглянул. Аня отвернусь от окна и кивнула, словно подтверждая сказанное самой себе:

— Юшневские. Встретишь?

Фигуры, движущиеся к дому через прилегающий сад, неотвратимо увеличивались, и вскоре уже можно было различить не только расплывчатые силуэты его смокинга и ее платья, но и веселые глаза обоих, и движения губ, о чем-то переговаривавшихся. О Юшневских всем и каждому было известно в основном то, что познакомились на промышленной выставке: он — пытался выправить безутешно ухудшающееся положение дел акционерного общества П. Витгенштейна, она — прибыла в одном авто с директором крупного банка, чье имя было известно всем и не называлось никем, и характеризовала их отношения как исключительно выгодное деловое партнерство. Последовала серия обедов и ужинов, приглашение на танец (и не один), заключенный к взаимному удовольствию сторон договор о весьма существенных инвестициях, много после — театр, посещение фотосалона в Москве и, наконец, свадьба, собравшая друзей, знакомых и посвящённые светским новостям колонки крупнейших деловых газет. Пауль любил обоих, обоим доверился бы — положа руку на сердце — и десять лет назад, как сейчас. В глубине души каждый надеялся, что как десять лет назад — уже не придется.

Он заметил, что Анин бокал опустел, и она крутила теперь его в пальцах за хрустальную ножку, только когда на плечо опустилась ее легкая ладонь, теплая под кружевной перчаткой, поглаживая то ли сочувственно, то ли ободряюще. К удивлению человека, вынырнувшего из глубин трогательных воспоминаний и ностальгических сентиментальных мыслей, окружающие вовсе не заметили его минутного отсутствия: музыка продолжалась, стучали каблуки и чиркали зажигалки, кто-то принес с балкона второй деревянный ящик, полный перезванивающихся бутылок. Пауль нашел ее ладонь своей, легонько сжал — ухоженные руки удивительно сильной женщины, ни дрожью, ни холодностью никогда не выдававшие того, что за душой.

— Встречу. Жди. — Пауль улыбнулся, стряхивая накатившую меланхолию, расправил плечи. По привычке одернул пиджак. — И — будь другом… достанешь нам пару бокалов, ладно?


End file.
